Scarlet and the King
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Scarlet is the granddaughter of the professor and gets sent to his house during the war. She wants adventure from this and gets a little more then she bargained for. PeterxOC movieverse
1. The Pevensies

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own, is Scarlet, Elizabeth and Mary, that's all, steal them and you die! **

**Well, this is one I wanted to do for a while and it was the winner of the poll, so here it is, the first chapter. And just so you know, this takes place during the movie. And, if you have better suggestions for the title, I'd greatly appreciate them since I really don't like this title that I currently have. Okay, that's it, here's the story!**

**Scarlet and the King**

Chapter 1: 

The Pevensies

"Bye Mum!" I said, as I waved out the train. I wondered if she could see more then my hand, considering the large group of children swarming around the train windows to say good bye to their mothers.

"Good bye Scarlet," I almost didn't hear her. I saw her hand rise from the crowd, waving back to me. Reluctantly, I backed away from the window, allowing someone else to wave to their mother. She'd be okay; my mother was a very collected, strong woman. She could take care of herself. I just wondered if I could. My mother was always there for me. I chuckled to myself as I went to find a place to sit.

"Get a grip, Scarlet." I said. "It's not like your going to some stranger's place." I was being sent to my grandfather's place. I hoped that there would be some other children there, or it would be incredibly boring. I think what I was most worried about was if she would still be there or not, there was still a chance that she could die. And my father to, the risk of him dying was much higher then my mother dying. I quickly dismissed the thought as I slid the door to one of the compartments open. Inside were two young girls, the youngest of which was sobbing hysterically while the oldest try to calm her down, while attempting to stay clam herself.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I asked, putting down my suitcase, sliding the door closed and rushing to their sides.

"I-I w-want to st-stay with m-my mother," the young girl sobbed.

"It's okay, you'll see her again," I tried to make my voice sound as confident as I could, but I wasn't even sure myself. "And the place your going, you might even have some kind of adventure," the little girl's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, beaming. I nodded. "What kind of adventure?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Anything you want it to be," I answered. They started talking about what kind of adventures they wanted to have. I played along, just to make them happy. It was actually a lot of fun, making up these crazy worlds with these crazy creatures and somehow a hero was always involved who saved us at the last minute. Then we fell in love with our heroes and lived in a big shiny castle and had a lot of kids. I also learned that the girls' names were Elizabeth and Mary.

The fun lasted until we reached their stop. They didn't want to go, they wanted to keep making up adventures with me, but I assured them that we'd see each other again-even though I wasn't sure of it myself-and that they could make up adventures with each other. They were beaming as they walked off the train. I was left alone, to my thoughts. My things still sat near the door to the compartment. I picked up the lone suitcase and put it where the baggage goes before looking out the window at the passing scenery. I wondered how much longer it would take for me to get there while hoping that there would other children there. I didn't care how old they were, or how many there were, just as long as I wasn't there alone.

It was quiet since those girls left. I really wish that they were staying at my grandfather's house. We'd have so much fun. I thought of all the trouble we'd get into and how we'd drive Mrs. Macready insane as the train continued on it's way.

Finally, we arrived at the so called 'train station', which was nothing more then a platform with a bench, in the middle of nowhere. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and got off the train. I wasn't the only kid there. There were four others there, ages varying from teenager to young child. I wondered if they were staring with me and my grandfather. I was about to introduce me when a little car drove past. The four of them ran to the stairs. The car drove past. They stood at the bottom of the stairs, confused.

"The professor knew we were coming," the eldest girl said. That confirmed it; they were staying with me and my grandpa. He was the only professor for miles that I knew of at least.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," the youngest boy said looking at the label pinned to him.

"Or, perhaps, he doesn't drive cars-or even leave the house very often for that matter-and his housekeeper never comes early." I said, walking down the stairs to join them. They looked up at me.

"And you know this how exactly?" The oldest boy asked. It was only then that I got a good look at him. He was very handsome. He had blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes and a nice build and-I stopped myself. I didn't even know him yet! Still, it isn't bad to admire his looks was it? Without him knowing?

"He's my grandfather," I answered. "I'm Scarlet," I continued, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Peter," he replied, shaking my hand. "And this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy," I shook hands with all of them, noticing of their good looks. Susan was absolutely gorgeous. She had beautiful brown hair, kind blue eyes and a very pretty face. Edmund was a very strapping young lad with black hair and brown eyes. Give him a few years, the girls will crawling all over him soon. And then, there was Lucy. Adorable, cute as a button Lucy. She was too cute. She had short, chin length brown hair and an adorable, baby face.

"It's so nice to meet you all," I said, smiling widely. It wasn't going to be boring anymore! Not with four other children here. We were going to have so much fun!

A cart pulled by a familiar white mare came up the road, being driven by the familiar old house keeper. I smiled as the cart stopped by us. I walked up to the horse and stroked her nose, completely ignoring what was going on between Mrs. Macready and Peter and his siblings.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" I cooed. I got a nicker in response. I remembered when I first met this horse. It was after his old horse had died, me and my parents came for a visit and found out grandpa had gotten a new horse. She was a friendly horse and took to all of us immediately. I gave her a kiss on her nose before walking around to the back of the cart and climbing in with the others.

I spent most of the ride back catching up with Mrs. Macready. She really wasn't that bad, just a little grouchy.

As we came up to the house, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stared up at in aw. I remember when I first saw this house-when I wasn't a baby. I was very young and I thought it was the biggest house ever. Peter got off first and started helping everyone off, Edmund had refused his help. I don't know why, but I was surprised when he had reached for my hand to help me. I smiled as I accepted his hand and let him help me down. He smiled back.

Once we were inside the house, Mrs. Macready started going through a list of rules.

"Professor Kirk is not accustomed to having children in the house," Mrs. Macready was saying. Well, except for one and we never visited that much anyways. "And as such there are certain rules to be followed. There shall be no running, no shouting, no improper use of the dumbwaiter, no touching of historical artifacts," she had raised her voice at the end of her list, eyeing Susan sternly. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor," Mrs. Macready went on. That would be one rule I'd have to ignore, he was my grandfather, after all. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Mrs. Macready proceeded to lead Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy to their rooms while I turned to the room I always stayed in whenever I came for a visit. I smiled at the familiar walls and décor. I sighed as I walked over to the bed and laid my bag down on it. I put my hands on my hips as I thought of what to do next. I could unpack, but I wasn't particularly fond of unpacking. A smile spread across my face and I took off down the hall towards my Grandfather's study, breaking one of the rules Mrs. Macready had laid down.

Once I came to the door of his study, I stopped myself, excitement and happiness welling about inside me at the thought of seeing my Grandfather whom I hadn't seen in a few years now. I smiled and bit my lip as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Whose there?" I heard him ask.

"Someone," I answered. The door opened and I saw my beloved Grandfather standing there. It took him a moment to recognize me but when he did, he smiled.

"Scarlet, you're here!" He said, opening his arms. I smiled, running into them and throwing my own arms around him.

"I missed you Grandfather," I said.

"I missed you to," he said before we broke apart. We smiled at each other before he ushered me into his office. "So, tell me, how is your mother doing?" He asked.

"She's doing okay, still sad about father, though." I replied, leaving my own emotions out of the mix, but he could probably see through it.

"Yes, she does love your father very much." He said. I sighed then. He was right; my parents really did love each other. We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Now, tell me what you've been about to these few years," he said. I smiled as I told him about the things that had happened to me since I had last seen him all the way up to the little girls on the train, where I stopped.

"Grandfather," I said.

"Hmm?" Was his reply as he lit his pipe.

"Do think I'll have any adventures with these kids?" I assumed he knew about the Pevensies since he was taking them into his house. My Grandfather smiled at me.

"Of course you will," he said. "Now, tell me about the other children staying here, are they nice?" I smiled and went on to tell him as much as I knew about them so far.

**I really do not like the end of this chapter, I was kinda rushing to get it done, but tell me what you think! And please suggest more titles. And also, there is a new poll with more stories I wanna do, so please go vote for what you want. Titles and ships for the stories are near the bottom of my profile. Alright, that's all R&R! And please be nice, this is my first Narnia story. **


	2. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own, is Scarlet, Elizabeth and Mary, that's all, steal them and you die! **

**Well, here it is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: 

Hide and Seek

It was raining. The little drops of water pelting against the window, grey clouds hanging in the sky and boredom was a mutual feeling with all of us, us meaning me and the Pevensie kids. We were sitting around a table in one of the many rooms of the mansion, trying to find ways to cure our boredom. Edmund was fiddling under a chair, Lucy was staring out the window, Peter and I sat on chairs at opposite ends of the table, I was off in my own little world, hardly aware, while Susan sat on the sofa, a big book on her lap. She said something I did not understand making my head snap to her. Maybe I didn't understand because my head was somewhere else, but when she said it again, I was sure she had lost her mind. Until Peter asked if it was Latin, to which Susan answered yes. Well, that would explain why I didn't understand it.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund piped up, coming out from under the chair. Peter snickered as I smiled. I might've laughed, if I was aware of what they were doing. Susan slammed the book closed.

"We could play hide and seek." Lucy chimed.

"There are lots of places to hide here," I said, remembering all the times I played hide and seek with my parents and grandfather sometimes to. I was an only child and I didn't have anyone to play with, so my parents and grandfather gave me their time.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Susan glared at him.

"Come on Peter, please," Lucy begged, turning on the charm and giving him puppy dog eyes. He crumbled. He was like putty in her hands. He started counting. Lucy smiled, while Edmund didn't look too pleased but got up anyways, as did Susan. I took off; I knew all the hiding places in this house and I wanted to find them before one of the Pevensies did.

I took off down the hall, going to my favorite hiding place. It was a little, dark closet. I would always hide in there as a child, maybe that's why I was always found.

I came to the closet and wrenched the door open. It seemed a lot smaller now. I shrugged, squishing myself inside. I couldn't get the door closed though so I just hoped Peter wouldn't notice the slightly ajar door, though that hope was slim.

I waited, listening for any sign of Peter coming. I had only been sitting there for a mere few minutes when I heard Lucy start hollering.

"It's alright, I'm back, I'm alright!" My brow furrowed in confusion and I let it get the better of me as I stepped out and ran to the source of the calling. All of the four Pevensie children were standing there.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been gone for hours," that was even more confusing.

I knew something was up the moment she started speaking about the wardrobe. Grandfather had spoken about another world in there before. I was young when he told me about it, I had always wanted to go this mythical land, but he stopped telling my the stories when my parents thought I was getting too old for those stories, but I still believed there was another world in the wardrobe. Call me a child, but I always believed in the impossible.

We thoroughly investigated the wardrobe but there was no sign of any snow covered wood land. I can't deny that I was slightly disappointed.

"The only wood in here is the wood at the back of the wardrobe Lucy," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu, we don't all have your imagination," Peter said. They turned to the door and started walking. I bit my lip as I watched them go.

"But I wasn't imagining it," Lucy insisted, making her three siblings turn around to face her.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan said sternly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you Lucy," I said.

"You do?" She asked, disbelief coating her voice. I nodded and she smiled.

"I believe you to, Lucy," Edmund said. Lucy looked over at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Now would you just stop," Peter hissed. "You only make everything worse!" That was harsh.

"It was only a joke," Edmund replied.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled, making me jump. "You think you're dad but your not!" And with that, he ran out. Susan sighed.

"Well that was handled nicely," and she went after Edmund.

"But, it really was there," Lucy insisted.

"Susan's right, Lucy, that's enough," Peter said before walking out. My lips pressed into a tight line as I ran after him.

"Do you lack any imagination?" I asked as I caught up to him. He looked at me with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you enjoy putting your siblings down?" He glared at me.

"There comes a time for everyone to grow up," he countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, be boring then," I replied, walking ahead. "Oh, and I'll have you know, I really did believe your sister, I wasn't just saying it." I said, before walking on, feeling Peter's hostile eyes on my back.

"Did you really believe me, Scarlet?" Lucy asked. I looked at her.

"Of course I did," I answered. I leaned closer. "Do you wanna know why?" I asked. She nodded. "My grandfather used to tell me stories of it all the time," I said. "I've always wanted to go there. I almost believed they were just stories until you walked through the wardrobe."

"I can take you there," Lucy said, smiling widely.

"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! You can meet Mr. Tumnus!" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Well, if your sure," Lucy only beamed widely at me, making me smile to.

**Well, I think it's near to impossible to write a PeterxOC without having some head butting between Peter and the original character, it's happened in all the ones I've read, unless there's one story I've read that doesn't have some type of argument. **

**I never intended for Scarlet to go to Narnia before they all arrived, but what do you think she should do? Her fate is in her hands!**

**Also, there's a new poll with new stories. Go vote for the one you want me to put up! Well, that's all. R&R!!**


	3. Narnia

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own, is Scarlet, Elizabeth and Mary, that's all, steal them and you die! **

**Here is chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: 

Narnia

"Scarlet," a voice whispered in my ear, waking me from a perfectly pleasant sleep. I groaned and turned over, hoping this person would go away!

"Scarlet," it said again, shaking me. I whirled around, my eyes harsh. They softened, though, upon seeing Lucy standing there. "Do you still want to go to Narnia?" She asked, a smile on her face. I felt my own lips turning up into a smile.

"Of course," I answered, sitting up. I reached under my bed and pulled out my boots. I slipped my feet into them and stood up, grabbing my robe and putting it on as I did. "Alright, let's go!" I said excitedly. Lucy smiled widely, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I giggled as I followed her.

She led me through the halls to the room where the wardrobe was and before I knew it, we were standing in front of the wardrobe. And for a second, doubt filled my mind. What if the stories from my Grandfather were really just stories? What if Lucy claiming to have gone to a Winter Wonderland was just a little girl's imagination running off with her? And what if me believing her was a sign of my needing to grown up and act like the young woman I was going to become? Those doubts quickly left though, when Lucy opened the wardrobe and a gust of cold wind blow past us. It came from the wardrobe. Lucy and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on, let's go," she said, pulling me in. I giggled again, closing the door behind me. We walked through the wardrobe, pushing through the coats. Finally, we broke free of the heavy, fur coats-I wondered why on earth Grandfather had so many coats-and into cold, winter air.

"Oh my goodness," I breathed, looking around. "It's real." Lucy shot me an incredulous look.

"I thought you said you believed me." She said.

"I do, it's just…unreal." I answered. Lucy smiled at me.

"Come on!" She cried. "You have to meet Mr. Tumnus!" And with that, she took off.

"Lucy! Wait up!" I cried, running after her. She lead me through the forest and to a door sitting in stone.

"There it is!" She said, speeding up.

"Lucy, don't go so fast!" I chastised running after her. We came to a stop in front of the door and she knocked three times. It was only a few seconds before the door opened and I found myself facing someone whose top half was mostly human, with a few goat characteristics-like horns on his head and ears that weren't human in the least-and his bottom half was goat. My jaw dropped. I had never seen anyone like him before.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hello, Lucy," he said, a wide smile on his face. He looked up at me. "And who is this young lady?" He asked. Lucy stepped back and smiled.

"This is my friend, Scarlet." She said. "Scarlet, this is Mr. Tumnus." I smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, holding out my hand for a hand-shake. He grasped my hand and literally shook it. I couldn't help but laugh. He let go and stepped aside.

"Well, come in," he urged. I smiled as I followed Lucy inside.

"Cozy," I mused, looking around. It was quite a nice little house and a fire kept it all warm.

"Well, sit down," Mr. Tumnus urged as he walked into what I was assumed was supposed to be a kitchen. Lucy and I took our seats next to the warm fire and I continued to look around in awe.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Lucy asked. I looked to her and smiled.

"It is," I said in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so," Mr. Tumnus said, coming back into the room with a tray that carried a tea pot and three tea cups. I smiled as I accepted some tea from him.

"This whole place is beautiful," I said, taking a sip.

"Narnia has seen better days," Mr. Tumnus said. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It hasn't always been winter here," he then went on to tell us about the White Witch and how she had called herself the Queen of Narnia and froze everything over. It was kind of sad and I wished that I could help free them from constant winter, but there was nothing I could do.

We sat listening to him tell us stories of Narnia for as long as we dared before I decided that it was best we head back. It probably wasn't a good idea to hang around for too long, though I do wish we could stay forever. We waved good-bye to Mr. Tumnus as we headed back the way we came. I followed behind Lucy as she rambled on about the things Mr. Tumnus had told us.

We walked through the trees and saw a boy in a blue robe standing there, as if he was watching something.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked once we got closer. He turned at the sound of his name. "Oh, Edmund," Lucy cried, running up and hugging him. I laughed, following behind her. "You got in to, isn't it wonderful?" She asked.

"Where've you been?" Edmund asked. His eyes landed on me. "Scarlet? You're here to?" I placed my hand on my hip.

"Guess you'll have to show me that football field in the bathroom cupboards now won't you?" I asked playfully. He grimaced as he looked down.

"We've been with Mr. Tumnus," Lucy explained. "He's fine, the White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me." She said. I bit my lip. We'd just have to see how long that lasted now.

"The White Witch?" Edmund.

"She'd like to think she's the queen of Narnia," I said, "but in all reality, she isn't."

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "You look awful." Upon further inspection I realized that he really didn't look that good.

"Well, what do you expect?" He asked, sounding a little defensive. "It's freezing! How are we supposed to get out of here?" I had been wondering that a little to.

"Come on," Lucy said, taking both of our hands and leading us. She led us past a lamp post, that I hadn't taken much note of before and back through the wardrobe. We ended up back in Grandfather's house. I silently berated myself for not thinking of the obvious when it came to coming back home. Lucy was quick to take off.

"Lucy!" Edmund and I both called.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To tell Peter!" She called back. I sighed, running after her, Edmund following behind. Lucy ran into the bedroom Peter stayed in, turned on the light and began jumping on him, yelling happily.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asked groggily.

"Narnia, it's all in the Wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy," Susan said, walking into the room.

"But I haven't, Scarlet even went with me, right?" Lucy asked, looking to me. I smiled and nodded.

"That's right, I saw everything." I said, excitedly. "It was beautiful." Peter shot me a disapproving look and I glared right back. I don't need him telling me what to do.

"Edmund went to!" Lucy exclaimed, this time looking to Edmund. Edmund looked like he clearly wanted to be somewhere other then here.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked. Maybe Edmund was the last piece we needed to get Peter and Susan to believe, or Peter at least. Edmund shook his head.

"Well," Lucy said, standing up. "He didn't actually go there with me, like Scarlet did, he was," she trailed off thinking. She looked over to Edmund. "What were you doing Edmund?" She asked. I looked over expectantly to, thinking to when we had spotted him there. What was he watching, if he was watching anything?

"I was just playing along," Edmund said. I shot him a hard look. "I'm sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her. But, you know what little kids are like these days." He continued. "They just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Edmund, it was real and you know it." I said, stepping forward. He looked up at me.

"And apparently older kids to." He said. My glare intensified. I so wanted to hit him and I probably would have, if Lucy hadn't run out of the room crying then. My anger diminished, for now, and I ran after him. I could hear Peter and Susan right behind me. We came to a stop when we caught sight of Lucy hugging my Grandfather tightly. He clearly did not know what to do right now. I won't lie, when I started crying, the person I always ran to was my mother.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable," Mrs. Macready said, running out as she hurriedly fastened the tie on her robe. She stopped abruptly upon seeing the professor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I told them, you are not to be disturbed." She fixed a hard glare on us.

"It's alright Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's an explanation." Grandfather said. "But first of all I think this one is need of a little hot chocolate." He said, passing Lucy to Mrs. Macready. She took on a gentle air as she led Lucy away. Mrs. Macready can be nice when she has to be.

I started to turn away, feeling that Lucy was in good hands, and Peter and Susan followed my lead. Grandfather cleared his throat, making us stop and turn around.

"Scarlet, you can go off to bed." He said. "I just need to talk to those two," he fixed a look on Peter and Susan.

"Alright," I said, a little hesitantly. "Good night,"

"Good night," he replied just before I turned and began walking to my room. I walked past Edmund on my way. I glared at him fiercely before holding my chin up and looking away. After what just happened, I don't think I'll be talking to him.

**Well, what did you think? I don't think I can seem to be pleased with whatever I write, but I suppose the same is true for every author. **

**There's a new poll with more new stories, so go vote if you want and please, R&R!**


End file.
